And All Will Turn to Silver Glass
by serenaelizabeth
Summary: A view of the last days of The Return of the King from the perspective of Frodo Baggins. NOT COMPLETE
1. Home

Disclaimer: I am making no claims on these characters. The writings of J.R.R. Tolkien and the films of Peter Jackson have inspired me to write this small story, which takes place in the final days of The Return of the King.  
  
I hope you enjoy it, and I always welcome feedback on my stories.  
  
Serena  
  
"And All Will Turn to Silver Glass . . . "  
  
I look around the study. Everything is almost exactly as it was when Bilbo left the Shire those many years ago. Although he left me Bag End, it's never wholly felt like my own. Nothing in the Shire has since our return nearly four years ago. But then, it wasn't meant to be for me after all is said and done. I know that now.  
  
I absently run my hand over the cover of the Red Book. It is nearly complete, lacking only a few, final pages. It, along with all that is held in Bag End, shall go to Sam, though he does not know it yet.  
  
If he knew of my plans, I know he would try to stop me. A small smile steals across my face. "Dear Sam," I say softly to myself. "The coming weeks shall be hard for you and for Merry and for Pippin. But I know you so well. It will be the hardest for you, to be parted from my side after all we endured together, but you must stay. You have Rose now who needs you, and of course, there's little Elanor to think of now. And there shall be more younglings to follow, more than I can see."  
  
"The halls of Bag End will ring once more with the sounds of love and laughter, and that's as should be. This hole has been the refuge of stodgy bachelors for far too long. It is time for your family to bring it back to life, Sam. You have so much love to give, and I have been so blessed to be the recipient of a small portion of it. I cannot be greedy any longer."  
  
As I finish walking through the corridors of Bag End, committing the sight of this beloved place to memory, I notice the sun beginning to rise over the Shire. Dawn is breaking once more, and the others shall soon be arriving for one last journey. I have not packed any gear this time. I will go only with the garb I wear and the Red Book in hand. It will be my gift to Sam before I depart. One final gift between friends.  
  
To be continued . . . 


	2. Journey

Disclaimer: These still aren't my characters, and I make no claim upon them. I hope you enjoy my tale, and feel free to let me know your thoughts.  
  
Serena  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Shortly after sunrise, my companions arrived at Bag End. Merry and Pippin rode upon their gorgeous steeds, parting gifts from King Eomer of Rohan two years ago, shortly after Aragorn's coronation. Sam rode upon his beloved Bill while Gandalf drove his wagon, now covered to protect Bilbo from the elements. I rode upon my own horse, relishing in the songs and laughter of Merry and Pippin. It brought back strong memories of our last great journey.  
  
Suddenly, I smiled and let out a burst of laughter as Pippin, still as impish as ever, spurred his horse into a gallop to swipe an apple from Merry's hand, just as he was about to take a bite from his favoured fruit. His look of hungry anticipation quickly switched to bemused outrage.  
  
"Pippin! That was supposed to be my second breakfast!" He spurred his own horse onward to catch up to our cousin, and I could hear Gandalf chuckle behind me. As I turned to smile at him, I noticed Sam giving me an odd look.  
  
"What is it?" I asked, pulling my horse alongside Bill.  
  
"I haven't heard you laugh like that since we first returned home," he replied. "I don't think I realized how much I've missed the sound of it till now."  
  
"You've heard me laugh since then, "I said, still struck by his odd mood. He had been uncharacteristically withdrawn all morning, keeping to himself until now. "Why, just the other day, Rosie and I were laughing at little Elanor trying to help you plant those flowers outside Bag End!"  
  
A smile spread across his face. "That's true enough, Mr. Frodo." He started to chuckle at the memory. "I'd always hoped my children might take after me and my kin, being gardeners and all, but I've never seen a child take to it so quickly." A sparkle gleamed in his eye. "'Course, she'll have to learn next time which end is the blossom and which end is the root and what one gets put in the dirt!" His laughter rang unrestrained across the hillside and my own joined his in unison.  
  
As I regained my breath, I turned to Sam and softly said, "She and baby Frodo are wonderful children, Sam. You deserve to be proud of them. I only wish . . ." I lapsed into silence and turned my gaze to the road ahead of us.  
  
I could hear the puzzled note in Sam's voice. "What do you wish, Mr. Frodo? You can tell old Sam."  
  
"It's nothing, Sam. Just my dark mood of late." I tried to give him a small, reassuring smile, but I didn't completely succeed.  
  
He crooked his head and sighed. "You've got more secrets than a wizard these days. But then, you've always kept to yourself somewhat, as long as I've known you." He reached into his side pack for his pipe and pipe weed, and I did likewise. We rode in comfortable silence for a time, simply smoking and enjoying each other's company.  
  
Merry and Pippin rejoined us a few hours later. After their caper with the apple, they decided to scout ahead. We all knew no danger would befall us this trip, but they wanted to get a glimpse of the land that lay ahead.  
  
"Oh, Frodo! Sam!" Pippin said excitedly. "It's all so beautiful! Tall, white buildings that look like they're made of marble surrounded by the deep blue sea!"  
  
"The horizon seems to stretch forever," Merry added. "It's almost like it marks the end of one world and the beginning of another."  
  
"If only he know how true those words are," I thought to myself. Aloud, I asked, "How far is it to the Havens?"  
  
"Not far. An hour away, perhaps two at the most," replied Merry as Pippin nodded his agreement.  
  
I tried not to let my face show the astonishment I felt inside. So close. . .I hadn't realized how close we were to the Havens. The journey had passed so quickly. "Let's continue, then," I said, my voice masking my emotions better than I had expected.  
  
As Merry and Pippin rode ahead of us, Sam looked to me, and I motioned for him to go on. "You go ahead of me now, Sam. I want to ride near Bilbo for a while." He nodded, his face full of understanding, as he kicked old Bill's haunches lightly and pulled him straight with the reins.  
  
I felt relief that Sam didn't argue with me. I felt the strong need to ride alone for a few minutes and gather my thoughts. As I watched the three of them ride together, I could already miss them. Their love and laughter, pranks and songs, riddles and rhyme. . . What would I do without them?  
  
I almost began to have second thoughts about my decision when my shoulder flared into searing pain. It was so sudden and intense that I gasped for breath and stars appeared in my vision. As quickly as it came, though, it subsided, and my breathing returned to normal.  
  
I closed my eyes momentarily. I knew I couldn't live with this physical pain for all my days, this constant reminder of the evil that had nearly undone me, but how could I live with the pain of being separated from those I love? I knew this was the only way, but that didn't make the reality any less painful.  
  
I opened my eyes to the setting sun. "An hour together. . . an eternity apart. . ." I thought as we rode towards our fate. 


End file.
